Candy Neighbor
by Vampiric Lilium
Summary: Sakura se deliciava com a bela paisagem que a janela do quarto lhe concedia: Sasuke Uchiha, o novo vizinho. One-shot,SasukeSakura,para Ni-chan.


**De:** Vampiric Lilium

**Para:** Nihal Elphc

**Obs:** Essa one-shot está substituindo uma outra que eu havia feito para Ni-chan.

Escrevi essa one-shot em uma tarde gelada, enrolada nas cobertas e escutando músicas românticas, ok.

**Candy Neighbor**

_-_

_-_

Estava escrito na página de um dos seus livros de romance: Existe um alguém para todo mundo.

Sakura diria que essa frase tratava-se de um grande dislate sentimental e insuficiente para que fosse agregada a uma de suas filosofias atípicas. - pensamento definidamente saudável de uma adolescente comum.

- Para todo mundo, é claro, menos para mim. - Ela acrescentou rabugenta, a mão girando a maçaneta da porta de entrada. As narinas sugaram o ar fresco lá de fora quando saiu. Não havia expectativa alguma em seu semblante de que pudesse estar buscando entretenimento.

O céu estava luminoso e pouco anuviado, a grama do jardim - verde e nitidamente aparada - estava sendo regada por um esguicho trêmulo e continuo de água e algumas crianças pulavam corda na calçada. Um belo e maçante domingo ensolarado.

Sentando-se no degrau defronte a porta, os olhos logo propenderam para o lado direito, atinando-se com um grandioso transporte de mudanças. Toda uma mobília era retirada do caminhão pelos funcionários que entravam e saíam da vistosa residência. Os lábios dela entreabriram-se enquanto permanecia sutilmente a observar a casa ao lado, a curiosidade incontida.

O fluxo dos entregadores não cessou assim que um carro esporte estacionou ali, as portas se abrindo para dar passagem aos pés que foram postos para fora.

Incitada a seguir com a bisbilhotice, as pestanas batendo-se como asas de borboleta, atentou-se para ver a face do novo proprietário que saía do automóvel.

Um homem alto e bem trajado fechou a porta preta metalizada. A expressão era austera e comandante, rugas adornando o rosto, sem, porém, envelhecê-lo. Checando o relógio no pulso, ele cutucou o vidro detrás, como se chamando alguém. Exatos dez segundos para a porta se abrir e um par de pés tocar o asfalto.

O rapaz enclausurou as mãos nos bolsos e encostou-se ao veículo, displicente. O filho de seu novo vizinho, Sakura cogitou ao passo em que o analisava.

A pele nívea e pálida, que contrastava com os lábios afilados e escarlates, tornava-o belo e irresistível, os cabelos negros e desleixados, a massa muscular era bem distribuída. Usava óculos de sol que escondia-lhe os olhos da claridade.

Como se percebendo escrutinado, ele virou o rosto em sua direção. A respiração tripudiou e a menina crispou os lábios, a face enrubesceu, ousando erguer a mão em um ligeiro e tímido aceno que não foi correspondido. Ele manteve-se a perquirindo, vendo o quanto se retraía com sua persuasão facial.

- Sasuke! - Uma voz gritada ecoou de dentro da casa. Ele endireitou-se e caminhou para lá, uma última olhadela para a sua espectadora.

As pernas trepidantes, ela ergueu-se e enveredou para dentro de casa, batendo a porta atrás das costas. Aluindo-se no sofá, ainda corada, a mera recordação daquele rosto formoso semeou-lhe um sorriso oblíquo que somente se alastrava.

Pelo resto do dia não se sentiu encorajada a tornar sair lá fora. Quando anoiteceu, após alimentar-se do jantar minuciosamente preparado pela mãe, ela banhou-se e vestiu o pijama, os pés calçados de uma pantufa felpuda.

Como o dia, a noite já mostrava indícios de quentura. Caminhou até a janela e as mãos miúdas buscaram desenfeixar o trinco, empurrando as asas para fora.

Perplexa, ela estagnou. Logo ali estava Sasuke, dentro do novo quarto, as janelas cumpliciando a mesma vista. Distraído, procurava por algo, alheio ao par de orbes verdosos que se fixaram nele. Era inviável não admirar um ser tão anguloso e observável.

Uma calça jeans e uma camisa preta compunham sua vestimenta simplória e inapropriada para se utilizar numa noite fervente como a que estava se iniciando, ainda não havia se preparado para adormecer, notava-se.

Aparentando ter encontrado o que buscava, ele despiu-se da camisa, tacando-a sobre um amontoado de malas, pegando outra peça de roupa. Os dedos se abrenharam nos fios de cabelo negro num gesto autônomo, o olhar de tenência deveras resoluto como o do pai.

Inerte, a jovem continuou a estudá-lo. A nudez de sua pele masculina fê-la corar, forjando nos seus lábios um sorriso mavioso que persistiu mesmo quando ele se vestiu com a camisa branca do pijama. Cruzando os braços sobre o limiar da janela, ela apoiou o restante do corpo e suspirou.

Os olhos dele - encantadores e peculiarmente intrigantes -, encararam-na, a sobrancelha suspendida.

Sakura não se atreveu a repetir um aceno, quando o seu sorriso foi obliterado por ele. Ela retornou agilmente para o quarto, trancando as janelas para maquiar o constrangimento.

A partir dessa noite ela sempre o via. Às vezes ele adentrava o aposento, apresentando-se limpo e impecavelmente vestido, caminhado até o espelho e ouriçando os cabelos com a mão, habitualmente, e depois saía apagando a luz. Outras vezes encostava-se aos travesseiros da cama e lia um livro.

Devaneadora, a garota ficava a cogitar inúmeras possibilidades, deitada na cama com o rádio ligado, imaginando tudo sobre ele, feliz em saber que compartilhava do seu vício pela leitura. - embora Sakura só tragasse livros românticos e fantasiosos.

Depois de algumas semanas, todos já sabiam, ali moravam os Uchihas. O pai envolvia-se com o ramo empresarial, de terno e gravata, saía em seu carro preto todas as manhãs. Sua esposa era elegante e agradável, a pessoa mais dócil naquele lar.

-

-

Ao meio-dia, segunda-feira, a rua arborizada estava forrada de pétalas e folhas que se soltavam e viajavam com o vento. Um aroma agradável perfumava o ar daquela região. Uniformizada, Sakura retornava da escola. O nariz coçando de vez em quando devido à alergia às flores, um martírio para ela.

Aproximando-se de casa, retirou o molho de chaves do bolso, rodando-o no dedo indicador. Traquinas, os pés chutando as folhas da calçada.

Uma pétala sobre o nariz, um espirro involuntário, as chaves voaram no chão.

- Maldita alergia! - Praguejou, agachando-se para recolhê-las. A centímetros de reaver o molho, mais diligente, uma outra mão apanhou-o. Pronta a deferir grosserias verbais, ela levantou e apontou o dedo para aquele que havia furtado-lhe o pertence.

Disfarçando o súbito embaraço que sentiu, levou uma mexa de cabelo para trás da orelha. Diante dela estava Sasuke, igualmente uniformizado. Encorajando-se a fitá-lo, logo sentiu o pulso ser elevado pela mão do rapaz.

- É seu. - Ele disse, depositando as chaves sobre a palma da mão feminina, enfeixando os dedos dela por cima do metal.

Novamente acometida de rubor, ela apreciou a voz viril que escutou e a delicadeza do toque que lhe foi concedido.

- Obrigada. - Agradeceu, desorientada. As batidas do coração dando breves solavancos. Incapaz de abrir a boca para dialogar com ele, fez uma mesura equiparável a um fâmulo e prosseguiu com o trajeto até sua moradia.

Esse fora o primeiro contato direto que tiveram.

Um mês havia se passado - com espionagens sorrateiras através da janela por parte dela - e não houve um outro encontro na calçada, desde então. Um acontecimento constrangedor, entretanto, ocorreu quando Sakura saíra do toalete enrolada apenas em uma toalha de banho, os cabelos úmidos roçando sobre o ombro. Ela esquecera-se totalmente da janela aberta, Sasuke estava lá com seu livro em mãos, olhando para ela. Ainda nessas circunstâncias, o seu semblante permanecia inabalável. Ela se contorceu de vergonha e soltou um grito histérico.

No sábado de manhã, Sakura assistia desenho animado enrolada em camadas de cobertores no sofá da sala. Debilitada pela gripe violenta, puxou mais um lenço da caixa, assoando o nariz avermelhado. Escutou a campainha tocar, sua mãe prontamente indo averiguar, voltando segundos depois com algo nas mãos.

- Aquele rapaz educado, o vizinho, deixou isso para você. - Informou, entregando para Sakura uma caixa branca circundada por um cordel vermelho e acetinado que formava um laço no topo. Um risinho abafado e compreendedor, a mãe voltou para cozinha, deixando-a só.

Sakura desvencilhou-se das cobertas para receber o embrulho, o coração mais acelerado demonstrava toda a ansiedade em desvendar o que era. Desmanchou o laço e destampou a caixa, os olhos brilharam ao topar-se com diversos tipos e formatos de bombons de chocolate. Não obstante, abocanhou um deles, sentindo o gosto sublime que invadiu sua boca.

Viu sobre o colo um pequeno cartão em que não havia reparado; algo escrito em caligrafia sinuosa e tinta azul.

"_Melhoras." _Dizia.

Sem pestanejar levou o papel até o coração, querendo abraçá-lo. Não considerando como Sasuke soube de seu resfriado, ela recobriu-se e espirrou, a mão buscando por outro lenço de papel. Ele, de algum modo, se importava.

-

-

Um alaranjado final de tarde, a música do rádio era animadora, Sakura pulava na cama - havia se certificado de que Sasuke não estava no quarto - o boletim de notas sobre a escrivaninha. Férias, os riscos azulados insinuavam. Um último salto e ela deixou-se cair ofegante sobre a cama, um sorriso peralta de quem havia pegado bolo escondido da mãe.

Quão boa era sensação de isenção da escola, liberdade. Outro pulo e ela estava de pé outra vez.

- Eu quero mais, mais que alegria, eu quero me divertir! - Ela cantava alto, o punho simulando um microfone. - Eu quero o tempo todo sorrir! Yeah! Baby! - E persistiu com sua folia, desatenta a luz que se acendeu no quarto da casa vizinha.

Uma xícara exalando fumaça nas mãos, a expressão anormalmente enleada. Sasuke a viu dançante e eufórica. Um sorriso dissimulado fez-se e ele bebericou o chá, ainda ouvindo a canção desenfreada que ela precariamente interpretava.

-

-

Feriado ao luar, era noite das bruxas. Sakura abriu a porta, atendendo a mais um trio de crianças horripilantemente caracterizadas.

- Gostosuras ou travessuras? - Elas perguntaram ansiosas.

Sakura deu-lhes balas e pirulitos de chocolate, fechando a porta. A campainha tocou novamente, e ela sinceramente não estava se divertindo com nada daquilo, sua fase já havia passado, contudo, mesmo não fantasiada, usava orelhas de gato por desgastante insistência de sua mãe.

- Gostosuras ou travessuras? - Novamente perguntaram as crianças, postadas em sua varanda, a rua incrivelmente ornamentada de abóboras maquiavélicas. Ganharam o mesmo que os anteriores: Balas e pirulitos de chocolate.

Eles se foram para a próxima casa, e era assim no bairro todo, muita gente passeando pelas ruas.

Com a porta ainda aberta, encostou-se no batente e cruzou os braços, bocejando. Seria uma noite longa e aprazível para muitos. O movimento dos pequeninos despertou sua atenção quando se dirigiram para a casa dos Uchihas, apertando irritantemente a campainha. Abelhuda, ficou olhando para ver se seria Sasuke a atender.

- Gostosuras ou travessuras? - Perguntaram. Dito e feito, para sua sorte, era ele quem estava lá. Distribuiu um doce que ela não identificou e encarou-a, inesperadamente. Viu quando ele fechou a porta e foi caminhando até a varanda da sua casa, as mãos nos bolsos.

Nervosa e confusa com a proximidade, ela esperou que ele a alcançasse. Sasuke chegou e parou na sua frente. O nariz não estava irritado dessa vez, pôde sentir plenamente o bom cheiro que vinha dele.

Ele também não trajava uma fantasia. Aquilo não parecia realmente fazer o seu feitio, nem mesmo quando criança.

- Olá. - Cumprimentou-o, desajeitada, segurando o balde de doces.

- Belas orelhas. - Ele falou, o timbre da voz empertigado, não parecia zombar ou elogiar, era apenas um comentário.

Algum tempo de silêncio, Sakura buscava algo de suficiente decência para dizer, os polegares se atritando sobre a alça metálica do balde.

- Gostosuras ou travessuras, Sakura? - Ele perguntou sério.

- O quê?! - Balbuciou surpresa. Seu nome, ele pronunciou o seu nome e fez aquela pergunta inusitada.

- Não precisa responder. - Sasuke avisou, próximo, invadindo seu espaço pessoal. Os lábios dela, incompletamente abertos, pareciam doce de morango, solicitando seu paladar a degustá-los, os dentes a mordê-los.

Mais altivo do que Sakura, ele necessitou erguer o queixo feminino. Os lábios logo se encontrando num beijo tenro e delongo.

Uma corrente de prata circundando-lhe o pescoço, dois meses depois, a foto dele no interior do pingente. Um tanto quanto maleável, Sakura admitiu: Existe um alguém para todo mundo, até mesmo para ela.

Fim.

-

-

**N/A:** Viajei na one-shot, né? Mas eu simplesmente amei escrevê-la, e acho que faz o tipo da Ni-chan.

Betada por Jacque Blackmore.

Bjos, até a próxima.


End file.
